


Unknown Panic

by pebblepebble



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebblepebble/pseuds/pebblepebble
Summary: Alec doesn't notice the beginning signs of a panic attack, but does Magnus know how to handle it? (This is my first fic ever, so any feedback is greatly appreciated! Thanks :) ) -pebblepebble





	Unknown Panic

With daylight flaring through the windows, falling just across his slender back, he turned his head only to find that he was alone.  
Magnus was already awake, for it smelled like it always did whenever Alec woke up. Pancakes again? he thought. However many pancakes Magnus did make, coffee was the only thing Alec could trust to revive himself. Rolling over he slouched out of bed.  
It was strange, for as Alec stood his chest tightened, causing him to reach forward towards the nearby nightstand. Man I’m really tired...better get some caffeine... Passing it off as a mere sign of exhaustion and sleepiness, Alec wandered towards the kitchen.  
By the looks of it, Magnus had already eaten breakfast. As he looked around, Alec discovered that he was actually waiting, reading a book, with two stacks of steaming hot pancakes sitting on plates opposite each other in the living room. In front of one plate was a full mug of coffee, prepared and ready to sooth Alec’s now appearing dizziness. Quickly sitting down, he picked up the coffee and felt Magnus’s foot kick him under the table.  
“No good morning for me?” He glanced up from his book, which looked like it was filled with spells.  
Alec objected after taking a sip. “Good morning,” he said before drinking more coffee and rubbing Magnus’s foot with his beneath them. Magnus continued back to his book as they played footsie for a couple minutes. Then, they ate their pancakes, and Alec went to make more coffee.  
Walking by the sink to fill up his cup with water, Alec began to think of how serious he had become with Magnus. How he cared for him, and even how their life together made him happy. Their short life together, at least. He was constantly running over the thought of him dying, leaving Magnus behind and upset that Alec was not immortal. Even though he had no control over it, Alec had invariably considered it his fault. They had talked about it plenty of times, but that didn’t change the fact that he would die eventually. Alec cursed under his breath as he realized he had begun to shake. His chest filled with pain again, tightening as his heart began to feel as if it was throbbing out of his ribcage. He dropped the coffee mug.  
“Hey, I hope that wasn’t one of our new mugs.” Magnus heard the crash from the kitchen. There was no sassy reply to his remark, which he knew would usually mess with Alec, for he was always moody in the morning. Standing up, Magnus paced around the corner.  
Alec was by the sink, gripping the sides to keep himself from falling. As if it was the only thing that connected him to reality. Then suddenly Magnus was there, placing his hand on his back only to feel his shaking. He was talking to him, but it was as if Alec couldn’t hear anything. Feeling his breaths shorten, Alec slid to the floor.  
“Alec, no it’s okay just breathe,” Magnus kept repeating, but his boyfriend continued to shake. Sitting down next to him, Magnus wrapped his arms around him. But Alec would not stop. He had begun to hyperventilate, too, Magnus realized as Alec looked close to losing consciousness. With one hand still holding onto Alec, he snapped his fingers and blue sparks flew, settling Alec’s rushed breaths and helping him to speak.  
“Mag-Magnus, ca-call Izzy she-she knows-s wha-what to-” Alec broke off as he seemed to choke on his tears.    
The warlock had dialed and called Isabelle faster than you could say “glitter”.


End file.
